Town Of Salem - Fan Fiction
by HeirOfDeath
Summary: Basically a fan fiction about the game Town of Salem!


**Prologue**

Inside the mafia house:

Mafia 1: Unfortunately, all good towns need to go. Yes, they may have provided you with great insurance and medical care but I will give you something better. You all are here for one reason, make everyone submit to the mafia.

Mafia 2: Hehe, just watch your step. We have other enemies other than the townfolk. Serial Killer is watching every move and Arsonist has their match lit up. Don't be fooled by those loners. Even Witches can make the worst out of you and just because I don't say it, Werewolves have their claws sharpened.

Mafia 1: Well said dear.

Mafia 3: I swear on my life that I will serve the mafia until my death. Leader, will you lead us to your ultimate death?

Mafia 1: Yes, I will. However I have a condition. Whoever meets the mayor first, must leave him to me. I have a old rival against him... These days will be the last for town!

All Mafia: Kill all who don't submit to the mafia!

Veteran's house:

Dusting the gun made the Veteran think hard. He knew that the Sheriff would lynch him if he knew what he was going to do. However, he had no choice. He could hear the Witch's quiet shriek of laughter as she enchanted her crystal ball. The mind control... When the Witch infected someone's mind they couldn't resist it. Not even the strongest willed ones could stop themselves from shooting another fellow town. However, if Vigilante shot someone, that grief will plague his mind, and the next bullet will end his life.

He didn't suffer the plague that clouded Vigilante's mind. He didn't take that risk. Veteran cursed at the thought of his buddy Vigilante dying on the first night. He looked back at the plaque on the wall and smiled. This was his old motto:

Dangerous people don't visit your town, they live in it.

Doctor's house:

Medical files shoved in every cabinet of the house. That's how the doctor liked it, every where filled with information to the brim. Even Investigator couldn't get this much information on the townsfolk. These medical files brought little pieces of information on the patient. With the Doctor's intense training, he was able to piece back most fatal wounds and revive the patient. However, Doctor never learned his final lesson of the year. During his final day when the Senior Doctor was teaching him about burns the Arsonist jumped into the room. Doctor winced and closed his eyes. He cried out in fear as he was dreaming about his Senior Doctor's death.

Senior Doctor: Today I will teach you about burns. Most burns are pretty simple, burn cream will relieve the pain and usually stop infection. However, serious burns are fatal to anyone that receives it.

The door crashed open, a masked man held a flame thrower in front of the Senior Doctor's face. Doctor gasped and hid behind the cabinet in attempt to save himself. When he looked back at the Senior Doctor he was burned to ashes. There was nothing left of his teacher.

Doctor: Teacher.. You didn't tell me how to cure major fire burns... I could've saved you...

The Doctor slumped over and cried.

Jailor:

With the ringing sound of keys in ears the Jailor gladly walked over to the prisoner cells. He remembered the old days when he united with Investigator and Sheriff and smiled. So many evil men were caught and put the death by himself, the Jailor. However, lately it seems that the number of evil were growing. The Godfather kept recruiting more and more people from the town. It almost seems like everyone in town except him were for mafia. Suddenly, Jailor stopped walking. He glanced at the death row cells, one of them was empty. He swallowed, that held the most violent murderer in the world. Serial Killer. Jailor ran towards the cell and glanced in the opening. No one, a piece of parchment was left on the ground. Jailor opened the heavy metal door and picked up the parchment.

_Catch me if you can. Oh wait, you are dead to me already._

Jailor stared at the parchment in shock and began to write down notes in his will.


End file.
